The Locket in the Snow
by Akane Sakanoue
Summary: Fubuki walks in the park with Yusaburu and then he gets a flashback and realizes she was his first love and then he gives her a necklace. Yeah, I've said it already many times and I'll say it again, I suck at summaries. Fubuki x Yusaburu, as requested by Shiranai Atsune


**Konbanwa minna~**

**(or ohayou, or konnichiwa, or oyasumi, kinda depends on what time it is over there)**

**here is my Fubuki x Yusaburu fic, Shiranai Atsune requested it^^ (but really, how many of these outside of her account are there already on this site, you know what I'm just gonna count them) (it was 11, if anyone cares) (so this is number 12!)**

**Anyway, let's get back to the issue at hand, this story, it's finally finished after months of no time and procastinating (I'm just so good at that XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fubuki, he obviously belongs to Level-5 and I don't own Yusaburu, she belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only own this (crappy) plot (btw title really sucks)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Locket in the Snow**

* * *

I was walking through the park with Yusa, we were holding hands. The park was bustling with people walking and playing in the snow, like it always was on Saturday morning. We walked all the way through the park, past the fountain, the frozen pond and the igloos the children built. We ended up at some sort of cliff, in front of us was the valley, covered in snow. It was beautiful. The place itself was surrounded by trees, protecting us from nosey people.

I looked around me and towards the valley, taking in the beauty of the scene around me. Then I looked at Yusa and the white locks dangling in front of her eyes. I disliked those two locks, they covered parts of her mesmerizing light blue eyes.

Then something started bothering me, as if there was something that I was supposed to know, but I forgot. I couldn't quite put my finger on this feeling or on what it was that I was supposed to remember. But if felt like it was something really important.

I looked at the scenery, the trees and Yusa one more time and then it me.

I've been here before! It was many years ago and the memory got stuck in the back of my head. But now I can remember it again like it was yesterday.

* * *

_I was walking quietly through the park, like I always did when I started to think about the accident._

"_We're lost!" someone cried out._

_The sound of that voice made my head shoot up, I looked around to see if I could find the source of the sound. I was surrounded by trees and I couldn't see anyone. Then I heard it again._

"_We're lost!" someone cried out again and the same person started crying._

_Now I could clearly hear where the sound was coming from, it was in front of me. I kept walking towards the crying when I heard a soft voice say: "Don't cry, it's going to be alright."_

_That voice was like an enchantment, so sweet and soft, it pulled me towards it._

_Soon no more trees were appearing in my sight. Instead I saw two girls sitting in the snow. I quickly hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me._

_I looked around the tree to look at the girls, one of the girls sat on the ground and was crying. The other girl sat beside her and was trying to comfort her, she had black hair tied into a ponytail and she had white bangs tucked behind her ear. She was looking at a necklace with a locket she was holding in one of her hands._

"_It's going to be alright" she said again in a soft tone._

_She looked up in my direction and I held my breath, for a second I thought she was going to see me. Fortunately she didn't seem to notice me, this gave me the chance to look at her eyes. They were light blue and something glistened in their corners, I realized they were tears. The girl was about to cry as well, at least that's the way it looked._

_But she didn't cry, instead she turned to the other girl again and said: "Everything's going to be just fine, someone will find us, I promise."_

_And just as she'd said that someone, an adult, appeared from the other side of the open space. She walked over to the girls and said: "Thank goodness, there you are. Let's go, the others aren't far." She sounded relieved at finding the girls and she took both of them by the hand and dragged them away from the clearing._

_The girl with the black hair looked back one more time, in my direction, before she disappeared out of my sight. Did she really know I was here? Did she actually see me?_

_My chest ached a little, I was sad because the girl with the black hair had left. The way she had tried to comfort her friend while holding back her own tears seemed so brave and beautiful to me. I looked to the place where she had been just seconds ago. Then I noticed something glimmering amongst the snow._

_I walked to it and picked it up, it was a necklace with a locket. Could this be the necklace the girl was holding? But that meant she had been looking at this and not at me._

_I tried to open the locket, it wasn't easy but eventually it opened up. I looked at what was in it, it contained a photo. On the photo stood the black haired girl, behind her stood two adults, a man and a woman. The woman had black hair, just like the girl and she had grey eyes. The man had white hair and blue eyes. These persons must be her parents since she looked a lot like them._

_I closed the locket again and stuffed it deep inside my pocket, afraid I might lose it. It was the only thing, together with my memory, that was left of the girl._

* * *

I remembered again, that girl with the black and white hair and light blue eyes had been my first love. The necklace was still lying somewhere in the back of a drawer at home. I looked at Yusa again and I saw the same eyes as that girl and the same black hair. Did that mean….?

Yusa _was_ and _is_ that girl, it was her all those years ago and it was her necklace I had found. I was euphoric about my discovery, but I didn't let it show. Instead I pulled Yusa's hand and said "let's go".

I couldn't tell her just yet, I was planning something more special.

* * *

That evening I dragged Yusa with me to that spot, when we arrived night had almost fallen, the sun was just peeking above the mountains.

"Shirou-kun, why have you brought me here?" Yusa said.

"I want to tell and show you something." I felt in my pocket just to make sure the necklace was still there. I felt the cool metal against my fingers and I knew it was still there.

"This is where I first saw my first love. She was-" I started to tell my story but Yusa interrupted me.

"Did we come all the way here just so you can talk about your first love and hurt me?!"

"Yusa, for once in your life, just _listen_" I said, trying to calm her.

Yusa pouted, but at least she was calm and she said nothing.

"As I said, this is where I first saw my first love. She was comforting her friend who was crying, all the while staying strong and not trying to let her tears spill. I fell in love with that strong girl who comforted her friend while holding back her own tears." I let out a little sigh and took the necklace out of my pocket, not yet showing it to Yusa.

"But then she left and I never saw her again, but she had lost something, something important. And until this day that is still one of my most treasured possessions."

I took the necklace in both my hands, opened it and went to stand behind Yusa.

"But now I want you to have it back" I said while I put the necklace around Yusa's neck and closed it again.

Yusa lifted her hand and looked at the locket. She turned around, looking confused.

"What do you mean by back?" she said.

"The girl this belonged to had black hair with white bangs, her eyes were light blue and her name… was Yusaburu. But of course I only figured that out later."

While saying this Yusa's eyes went from confused to some sort of recognition and then they looked at me with love. She must've remembered it.

"I was your first love?" she said.

"Yes, you're my first and my one and only love. Go ahead, open the locket" I encouraged her.

And she did, she opened it and looked at the photo that was inside.

"Those are my parents!" she said, "I can't believe you found this Shirou-kun!" She practically jumped on me, hugging me. I laughed.

"You're welcome Yusa" I managed to say through my laughing.

And just as I had said that the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains and the stars became visible. The view was even more breathtaking than it had been earlier this day.

Yusa and I looked at the stars a while longer, just enjoying the view and each other's company. I had never been happier before than now, here with Yusa, my first and only love.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**UGH I am so done with this story, I hate the beginning, I hate the plot and I hat the end, I am just not really satisfied with it, maybe I will rewrite this, but I don't think so, too many other things going on. But please everyone review and let me know what you think^^**

**For Sapphire Spade and Mizuhara Yukie, I'm like probs over halfway my Namikawa x Reader, 'cause it's waaaaaaaayy too long (already at 5000 words XD) but I'm planning on finishing it withing my break, so somewhere between now and the 6th of May you may expect that chapter up!**

**And now I really have to go or I get an angry mom shouting at me so**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
